


A Change in Leadership

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis talks with the new commander of the Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Leadership

“Lt. Hoshi.”

Louis Hoshi snapped into attention. “Aye Sir,” he responded. It had been quite a while since he’d been in the Admiral’s quarters. The last time he’d been here, there had been a dead body on the floor. Fisk’s dead body. The visit before that, it had been Cain’s dead body. Louis was glad that the other person in the room was alive this time.

“At ease, Lieutenant,” said the newly appointed Commander Adama. He was sitting down, something Admiral Cain never would have done while addressing another officer, no matter how far down the ranks. Clearly the new Commander was not Admiral Cain. But he wasn’t Fisk or Garner either, and for that, Louis was thankful. Louis stood at ease.

“I’ve been going over the files of all my officers,” said the Commander. “You’ve got good marks, Lieutenant. Not from Garner, but Cain and Fisk seemed to like you. Fisk, especially, liked to leave you in command when he was off-ship. He trusted you.”

“Aye, Sir,” responded Louis. He wasn’t sure what else to say to that. Thornton should’ve been left in command, since he was the Officer of the Watch, but Thornton kicked Fisk’s ass at Triad on a regular basis, and Fisk decided to bring his beef into the CIC. Louis obeyed because, well, that’s what officers did.

“But more than that, Lieutenant, I noticed you at my commissioning. You showed something that your comrades didn’t: respect. Now, I don’t know what your reputation is on this ship, Lieutenant, but I have a feeling it’s a positive one.”

“Thank you Sir,” replied Louis. Compliments: Cain rarely ever gave those out.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned about what makes a good officer, it’s having respect: respect for your superiors, respect for your crew, and respect for the uniform. I think you have that Lieutenant. Which is why I’m appointing you as my lead tactical officer. Lt. Gaeta is your counterpart on the Galactica; I’d like you to compare nav logs when you get the chance,” said the Commander.

“Aye Sir, I’ll arrange that as soon as possible,” responded Louis.

“Good. Dismissed.”

He wasn’t Admiral Cain, but Louis thought he might actually like this Lee Adama as his new Commander. A promotion was a nice way to start. But more than that, Commander Adama seemed like he actually knew what he was doing. For some reason, Louis felt that the Commander might be exactly what the Pegasus needed.

Hope. It was such an odd feeling to have again.


End file.
